


Transformers Overwatch Thing

by canikostar99



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I'll add these later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canikostar99/pseuds/canikostar99
Summary: I, uh, kind of had a bit of an idea for a possible fic, but I'm not sure how I'm gonna go with it yet. I have the barest idea of a plot. Also, title will eventually be a thing. Eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing that went through my head starting was that Cybertronians look kind of similar to omnics. That, and the younger Overwatch agents doing a "Can we keep it?" with an Autobot.  
> Yeah... Doing an Overwatch Transformers crossover. No title. No plan. No problem.

 

A ring of blue-green light rippled into view high in earth’s atmosphere, wavering and threatening to disappear in the night sky. A small battered space ship shot out of the center, one of its two engines scorched and dented badly. A second ship, this one a bit larger and in much better condition, escaped the ring just before the portal collapsed inward and exploded. The shock wave seemed to knock power out in the two ships sending them both spiraling towards the planet below.

The pilot of the smaller shuttle recovered first. The silver mech tore several sparking wires out of the console and pulled a lever, forcing the systems to reboot, and yanked the flight controls back sharply. The engines sputtered weakly before turning over. Amongst all the warnings for thermal shielding failure and critical hull damage cluttering the console’s monitor, a diagnostic popped up. _Engine damage severe: effectiveness reduced to 40%._ The organic planet’s atmosphere further damaging the small shuttle as friction slowed it down.

“C'mon, sweetspark. Don’t fail me now.” The battered ship slowly started to level off into a less lethal angle for a crash landing just in time for his tail to catch up. Two shots went wide, high powered lasers scorching the surface of the organic planet and setting large swaths of organic terrain ablaze. The third struck the already damaged engine, causing it to explode and knocking the ship into a barrel roll. Flashing red lights and blaring sirens mixed with more warnings. _Engine damage: critical._ A sudden grouping of metal and silica spires appeared on the monitor, and a large scattering of colored dots indicating organic and mechanical life came with it. _Lethal impact: imminent._ The pilot managed to avoid all but one of the metal towers, the screech of metal against metal nearly deafening.   _Critical structural failure: starboard hull. Starboard wing: non-responsive. Recommended action: immediate landing and repairs._

“Frag!” The ground was too close to land.

* * *

**Overwatch Base**

“ _Two unidentified space crafts were spotted outside of Numbani shortly after the appearance of a strange light apparition in the sky. The smaller air craft caused severe damage to the King’s Manor Hotel when it was shot down by the second unknown aircraft. After which, the second aircraft evaded Numbani air-forces and disappeared. Rescue workers are arriving on scene now, and Numbani’s security forces are investigating the downed craft as we speak. Sources speculate that the light was some form of portal-”_ The hard light screen continued to show the newscaster elaborating on the situation while showing a video clip of the fore-mentioned damage. The hotel was lit up with spotlights  due to the late hour. One wall was torn open two thirds of the way up the building, exposing the destroyed interior of five floors. Windows for several floors above and below the wreckage were also shattered. Another screen next to it showed live feed from several security members helmet cameras and spouted comm chatter. The live images showed several views of inside and outside the space ship wreckage as well as the wreckage of several fighter jets that were sent after the other ship. A large gorilla in glasses and a high tech suit dragged a couple of the live feeds into separate screens and expanded them. A second later, he spoke to the empty room.

“Athena, save a copy of these feeds. It’s important.” A feminine and slightly mechanical voice filtered out of the console.

“Yes, Winston. Did you find something?” Winston compared two images before responding. One showed a trail of bluish liquid leading away from the ship while the other showed what looked like a very large pilot chair inside the ship.

“A problem. A big problem.”

* * *

**Later**

 

The few members of Overwatch still on base gathered around the conference table. Fareeha “Pharah” Amari, Angela “Mercy” Ziegler, and Genji Shimada sat quietly at attention. Hana “D.Va” Song was less at attention given that it was only a couple of hours after midnight and she had barely fallen asleep when the meeting was called, but she was waking up. Alecksandra “Zarya” Zaryanova and Lena “Tracer” Oxten stood, the latter bouncing with seemingly infinite energy. The holographic projector was running but none of the mission details were displayed yet as Winston came in.

“I understand that it’s late, but this really can’t wait until morning. I need everyone here to meet with Lucio in Numbani. We have a mission with two objectives.” Winston hit a few keys and an image of King’s Manor appeared on screen. Lena gasped at the sight of the damaged hotel.

“That’s where Lucio’s staying! Is he hurt?” Winston interrupted the distressed Brit.

“Lucio is fine. He’s already helping with the evacuation, which brings us to the first objective. King’s Manor hotel is badly damaged and they need help evacuating and treating the occupants. Pharah, you’ll be in charge of coordinating with local government and rescue efforts. Remember that Overwatch’s legal status is still probationary. People are going to be watching over our shoulders for a while, and some of them are looking for excuses to shut us down again. Try to avoid drawing too much scrutiny. Angela and Lucio will help treat the injured while Hana and Zarya can help with anyone trapped in the building. Hana, you’ll be using a rescue mech instead of your normal fighter mech. You won’t have any fire power, but you’ll have more dexterity and leverage in your arms.”  Everyone at the table nodded. While Numbani’s leaders were usually more lenient, some groups were less willing to tolerate Overwatch than others. Another flurry of videos and images appeared on the projector. This time, they showed a mangled spaceship, clips of it being shot down, and what looked like an over-sized pilot’s chair with a trail of bluish fluid leading away.

“The second part of the mission is why we need to avoid drawing too much suspicion. This is the ship that damaged the hotel. It was shot down by another unidentified craft, which took down several members of Numbani’s air-forces before disappearing. There is evidence that it had an occupant, but that occupant is now missing. Lena, Genji this is what I need you to track down. There is a lot of debate about it possibly being some type of omnic. Whether it is or not, it’s damaged. The liquid shown is some form of mechanical fuel that is toxic to organics and can be absorbed through skin contact. Avoid touching it if at all possible.” Winston paused before sighing heavily. “With the concerns about a second omnic crisis being brought up, a number of groups have been more aggressive when handling situations regarding omnics, especially larger ones like this one appears to be. Not to mention the fact that Numbani is on edge from being attacked by the other ship. If the Numbani security forces find it, they may shoot first. So far, this omnic seems more likely to flee and I would like to avoid provoking it, but be careful. We don’t know why the other ship was chasing it, and it may turn out to be dangerous. If it turns out to be aggressive, Zarya and Hana can help bring it down. However, the objective is to try and and get it into the transport quietly and bring it here. If it’s not aggressive, it may need help.”

“Don’t worry, love. We’ll find him for you.” Lena piped up optimistically. Winston smiled softly before going back to his serious expression.

“Everyone, get what you need. You’ll depart as soon as possible.” Angela spoke up as the others finished filing out.

“Just so you know, I won’t leave the rescue work at the hotel halfway through if they need to leave in a hurry.” Winston nodded in understanding.

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” After all, Angela made it clear from the beginning that she was always a medic first and an Overwatch agent second.


End file.
